Entre la vida y la muerte
by Chiidory
Summary: Naruto es un joven poco común, sus padres viajan mucho así que está acostumbrado a no establecerse en ningún lugar o con alguna persona. Pero de pronto, pasa algo que no planeo, otro estudiante también llega a su escuela, él es un japonés extraño que no deja de verle, Uchiha Sasuke se presenta ante él. -.-.-.-.-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kanda!
1. Primer sueño

Este es el primer capítulo de un proyecto que me pidió una amiga, la conozco desde que tengo memoria y sabe todo de mí, es por eso que no puede negarle una de nuestras pasiones.

Espero que terminar el día de su cumpleaños, pues mejor regalo no puede haber… Debo aclarar que es mi primer Fic de Naruto, escribo principalmente Stony… así que ojala y no lo arruine (mucho).

Sin más, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

_Deshacerse de las cosas malas nunca fue tan fácil como ahora…_

_Este mundo de ensueño esta hecho de cosas buenas… y eso es porque en un sueño las cosas son como uno quiere. En un sueño se muestran nuestros más profundos deseos… todos nuestros anhelos… más aún, esos de los que no somos conscientes. _

_Los muertos viven, el mal no existe… la paz y el amor son todo lo que hay._

_Pero necesitas saber algo… sí las "personas reales" viven o mueren no importa, no puedes tener remordimientos… crear un mundo feliz es lo único que debe interesarte._

_Así que, sálvalos, sálvalos a todos… a los que amas, a los que te quieren y hasta a los que odias._

.-.-.-.-.-.

**La cuarta guerra ninja es un chiste, Madara lo consiguió, está arrastrando a todo el mundo a su genjutsu… Gedou Mazou, ha cumplido su misión, el sufrimiento y dolor que se causó al fin ha rendido frutos.**

**El tsukuyomi infinito los tiene a todos…**

**Pero, ¿Por qué…?**

.-.-.-.-.

Naruto es un estudiante de permanente intercambio, desde muy pequeño acompaña a sus padres, Minato y Kushina, en sus viajes de negocios… a veces dichos viajes llegan a extenderse por un año o más; Ellos van y vienen alrededor del mundo, conocen a muchas personas, lugares o costumbres. Para todos aquellos con los que llegan a convivir algo es seguro, la familia Namikaze es impredecible… Un día pueden estar en Florida viviendo el sueño americano y al otro van a Londres a tomar el té de la tarde…

Así son ellos, así viven y así seguirán hasta el fin de los tiempos.

_A menos que… él despierte._

…

- ¡Mamá! ¡Ya es tarde! – grita desde su nueva habitación, el inquieto joven de 16 años - ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! – sigue reclamando mientras se viste "para la escuela".

- ¡Atrévete a gritarme mientras hago panqueques nuevamente y…! – la "cariñosa madre" es detenida por su amado esposo, la besa de manera tan cariñosa que ella deja lo que hace.

- Adaptarse al horario nuevo cuesta mucho trabajo – se justifica Minato y le da la sonrisa más linda que ha visto – no seas dura.

- ¡Tú suéltame! – lo empuja y sigue cocinando como si su corazón no palpitara enormemente.

- Querida, no hay que molestar a los vecinos – pide mientras, se separa levemente de ella, toma el portafolio que buscaba y se sienta a desayunar.

- ¡Ya es tarde! ¡¿en dónde queda la maldita escuela?! – pregunta Naruto al entrar a la cocina, mientras se sienta, se dispone a devorar todo lo que le han servido.

- ¡No maldigas…! – replica Kushina pero al ver el semblante de su esposo respira y ya más calmada agrega – cuando terminen, tu padre te llevara ¡y no repliques! – pide al ver sus intenciones – Minato ya consiguió su licencia, así que ya puede llevarte él – sonríe y se dispone a comer también.

- Papá, ¡por favor…! intenta no manejar como un camionero psicópata – suplica con lastima el joven.

- Lo haré… - dice con un sonrojo enorme el rubio más grande -lo intentare hijo – susurra cariñosamente mientras sacude su cabello – ¡Como ha crecido! – le dice a su esposa – parece que fue ayer, cuando tenía su primer día de clases –ella corresponde con una sonrisa en tanto limpia una mejilla de Naruto.

- Pues es mi primer día de clases, por mmm… sexta ocasión – declara y comienza a reír.

- Y ¿cómo te sientes con eso? – pregunta seriamente Kushina – sabes que nos puede decir todo ¿verdad?

- Mamá ¡no empieces! sabes que no me molesta vivir así – interrumpe su explicación para beberse toda la leche de tiene - ¡ah! Realmente es divertido – su sonrisa _tranquiliza_ a sus padres que corresponden de la misma manera.

La dinámica familiar que siguen es muy interesante, la hora del desayuno siempre es excitante, pues lamentablemente ninguno de los tres es mínimamente puntual, por ello, para salir del nuevo hogar tienen varias dificultades.

El señor Namikase conduce de manera "normal", se ha pasado 2 altos solamente y Naruto ruega por que algún día pueda no pasarse ninguno. Ambos rubios llegan a un gran edificio, es la nueva escuela y promete ser lo más típico que hay en california… ambos rubios se despiden con un gran abrazo, pero antes de salir del auto Minato le recomienda a su hijo buscar amigos… hace mucho que no los tiene, Naruto no le promete nada y se va con una sonrisa sospechosa.

…

El primer día siempre es igual. Se presenta, todos lo ven como bicho raro, durante las clases muy pocos aguantan su sentido del humor y sí algunas personas llegan a conversar _realmente_ con él, les agrada de inmediato, Naruto invariablemente ha tenido un achispa especial para atraer a la gente, pero como siempre no establece nada con nadie, eso jamás lo intenta. En fin, las impresiones que todos se forman de Naruto Uzumaki son diversas, desde: es un creído, alguien muy simpático y guapo o simplemente es genial; y es que Naruto no es antisocial o algo por el estilo, al contrario es hablador, vivaracho y muy gracioso, tiene todo para caerle bien a las personas y ser querido… pero hay algo en su forma de hablar, algo que se le escapa a la mayoría ¡Algo que no deja que nadie se acerque! ¡Es tan extraño!

Su primer día de clases pasa tan rápido como lo espera, entre preguntas típicas como: ¿de dónde eres? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Por qué te mudas tanto? ¿Qué te gusta hacer? Naruto se desliza de una manera magistral para contestar todo pero no decir nada concreto, es un maestro en distracción.

Al salir del edificio percibe que alguien lo mira fijamente, también siente como si esto ya hubiera pasado, como si conociera a la persona que lo ve. Voltea hacia todos lados para buscar al que le hace sentir _eso_ pero no lo encuentra, levanta los hombros antes de caminar y mira a lo lejos el auto de su madre, la saluda y ella le comunica que irán a comprar víveres.

…

Al llegar a casa la familia Namikace está reunida nuevamente, Minato llego primero y los recibe con alegría; es entonces que mientras la madre prepara la comida, ambos rubios le ayudan a picar y pelar… la charla es amena y comunica el clásico "me fue muy bien el día de hoy". Ponto se disponen a comer y cuando terminan Naruto dice que irá a recorrer el lugar, como no lo había podido hacer pues tenía que desempacar, hay es un buen día para conocer lo que les rodea. Ambos padres asienten y le piden que tenga cuidado. Lo último que el joven ve antes de cerrar la puesta de su hogar temporal, son sus sonrisas serenas.

Naruto camina unas cuadras a donde recuerda hay un parque, al llegar se instala en el centro de este, en un enorme árbol que promete tener una reconfortante sombra. El viento de la tarde es muy refrescante, inmediatamente siente un confort enorme, se dispone a descasar pero de pronto hay un gran frio… abre los ojos y todo comienza a verse con tonos grises… no es la primera vez que le pasa, así que no le preocupa, pero eso no quita el angustiante mal sabor de boca de esos momentos.

Tan rápido como pasa el momento, Naruto de levanta y quiere volver a la comodidad de su _hogar_, con sus padres y… se detiene ante este pensamiento ¿Quién más podría estarlo esperando?

Sin preguntarse otra cosa va a su casa, al llegar se instala con sus padres que ven una película y poco a poco desaparecen esos momentos de su mente…

…

La semana pasa rápidamente, Naruto se ha adaptado a la escuela y por fin va al corriente en sus deberes. Minato se adecuo fácilmente en el trabajo y Kushina tiene tiempo para todo, así que en la casa ya se siente se ambiente de hogar.

La comodidad de la familia se ha establecido, los nuevos vecinos se presentan y como siempre todo parece perfecto.

…

- Naruto ¿ya supiste? – pregunta un tal Robert, compañero de su clase de historia.

- ¿Qué? – habla sin interés.

- ¡Ya no eres la novedad!

- ¿Lo era? – pregunta con gracia - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ha llegado un tipo nuevo… - explica y lo toma del hombro, pareciera que le dice algún secreto – dicen que tiene más _carisma_ que tu – comienza a picar su abdomen – las trae locas – al terminar ambos comienza a reír.

- ¡Diablos! Debo acabar con él – dice con seriedad mal disfrazada -¿en dónde está? – y simula buscarlo.

- Yo que sé, sólo vine a burlarme contigo – declara y comienzan a reír nuevamente.

- ¡Ah! Está bien, pero seguramente es aburrido – dice sin importancia.

- ¿sabes que es lo más gracioso? – pregunta con alegría su compañero – las chicas indican que es _tan misterioso que si lo vez a los ojos puedes caer en…_ - Robert no termina la frase y levanta una de sus cejas antes de guiñarle el ojo.

- ¿Textualmente? – pregunta Naruto con incredulidad, pero comienza a negar al ver la afirmativa de su compañero – están enfermas.

- Lo sé – ambos ríen y Robert se despide tan rápido como llego.

…

Pasan las horas y Naruto se dirige a la última clase, historia universal, mientras camina se pregunta ¿Por qué las cosas más aburridas quedan al final?, y no es que sea un idiota que odie la materia, pero en esta semana aprendió que el profesor parece tener la meta de matar a sus estudiantes de aburrimiento. Al entrar se apresura a tomar asiento junto a la ventana, no está ni enfrente ni al final de la fila, pero por su localización, sí llega a distraerse el profesor no lo notara.

Como esta tan absorto en preguntarse qué comerá hoy, no percibe una mirada profunda que sigue todos sus movimientos, en el último lugar de su fila, se instala un "muchacho" con un aura depresiva que aleja a unos y "encanta" a otras.

Durante los siguientes minutos el salón de va llenando, Naruto voltea hacia la puerta y nota que su compañero llega, lo saluda con un gesto y ve como se dispone a sentarse a su lado, pero antes de poder decir algo este lo interrumpe.

- Así que ya lo viste ¿eh? ¿Qué te pareció? – pregunta mientras saca su libro de su mochila.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta desconcertado – ¿en dónde está?

- ¿sí te digo que voltees…?- no termina de preguntar pues el rubio lo hace y mira fijamente al moreno – serás un idiota y lo harás – declara con pesar antes de sentarse.

- … - su mirada se mantiene fija aún con el insulto de su compañero -… ¿es él? – pregunta con dificultad.

- Si –dice simplemente mientras abre su libro.

Naruto no puede apartar la mirada, nunca en sus 16 años de vida había visto a alguien como él.

Ojos y cabello tan negros que la luz parece morir, eso en un contraste extraño con su piel tan clara que es seguro tiene algún tipo de problema sanguíneo. ¿Es un vampiro? Sí no es así, fácilmente puede pasar por uno…

De pronto comienza a suceder, todo se obscurece y los tonos grises se reflejan alrededor de ellos dos, extrañamente "el nuevo" resalta en la escala en la que se encuentra el mundo… ¡¿sus ojos se han vuelto rojos?!

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué le sonríe?!

- ¿Ya te enamoraste también de él? – esa pregunta lo regresa a la realidad, parpadea con rapidez y quita la mirada del "nuevo" - ¿Qué tiene ese sujeto de extraordinario? – pregunta con verdadera confusión, pero Naruto está más interesado en regular su respiración y latidos como para contestar.

- Pues no veo nada interesante en él – miente mientras evita mirar a nada que no sea al pizarrón – no serás tú él que... – comienza a insinuar y molestar a su compañero.

- Huag… no gracias, no me va la gente… _así – _interrumpe mientras hace caras y muecas que "muestran" tristeza – a mí me gustan vivos…

- ¡Oh! ¡entiendo! de esas personas que perecen tener sangre en las venas – se burla el rubio y agradece a su cerebro por comenzar a funcionar con normalidad.

- Anda, con algo de color, no monocromáticos – el rostro de su compañero lo hace soltar unas carcajadas.

- Pues… - su próxima burla es interrumpida por el sonido de una banca, voltea levemente y con alarma ve que "el nuevo" se cambia de lugar… va hacia ellos y ambos guardan silencio inmediatamente, Naruto quiere golpearse en la mesa… ¡Que discretos han sido! Pero antes que logre hacer algún movimiento, su respiración se detiene…

- Uchiha Sasuke – dice "el nuevo" mientras extiende una mano hacia él - ¿te molestaría si me siento aquí? – pregunta al recibir la temblorosa mano del rubio.

- Eh /no – dicen Naruto y Robert atropelladamente.

- ¿Y qué era eso tan gracioso que decían? – pregunta con suspicacia mirando al rubio.

- Nada impórtante – repone Robert antes de comenzar a "leer".

- … - Naruto se queda estático, maldiciendo a su cumpleañero por lo tontos que han sido, maldiciendo al tipo que esta atrás de él y pensando en algo ingenioso para distraer su atención – Mejor dinos algo interesante tu – lanza y comienza a sentarse correctamente, Naruto cree que si quita la mirada del "nuevo" podrá pensar mejor.

- ¿Qué te gustaría saber? – pregunta con tranquilidad el moreno.

- No sé, ¿Cuál ha sido la pregunta más rara que te han hecho? – pregunta Robert que sonríe al ver el nerviosismo de Naruto.

- Nadie me ha preguntado nada – declara sin quitar la mirada del rubio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – finalmente el rubio ha caído y voltea a verlo con curiosidad - eres _nuevo_ ¿no? – el moreno asiente y levanta los hombros con indiferencia – y por lo que veo muy hablador – el sarcasmo de Naruto va acompañado de la disimilada risa de su compañero.

- … - el silencio que sigue es un tanto incomodo, ambos Naruto y Sasuke se miran sin prestar atención a algo más. Antes que Naruto pueda pensar en salir de esta situación es interrumpido por una ligera sonrisa del moreno.

- Esta es la última clase ¿quieres acompañarme al salir? – pregunta sin inmutarse.

- ¿Por qué? – Naruto comienza a sentir algo ansiedad sin saber de dónde viene.

- Es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta – declara el moreno sin moverse – porque quiero hacer las cosas bien para variar – contesta finalmente y desvía la mirada.

¿A qué se refiere?

* * *

¿Confundid s?

...

Yo más.

...

Pueden dejarme sus predicciones, dudas, aclaraciones y criticas destructivas, todo en un Revw... son gratis y hacen que el escritor escriba más rápido.

En fin, suerte y hasta pronto.


	2. Segundo sueño

Hola a tod s, espero que este segundo capitulo les guste, veremos algo de la interacción de Sasuke y Naruto, y lo sé, son algo fuera de personaje, pero eso es por el argumento de la historia.

La canción que escuchan es esta: watch?v=ivn3LQe2qqw , pongan atención en la letra.

Sin más, espero y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Sasuke es alguien extraño.

Cuando Naruto despierta de su muy merecido descanso, esto es en lo único que piensa; decide hacer un recuento de lo que sucedió ayer, antes de levantarse y empezar con la rutina diaria enumera: primero, acompaño al susodicho en un recorrido por el centro comercial, después, comieron algo de comida rápida, una hamburguesa doble con queso y tocino… de esas que tanto ama el blondo (por cierto, la comida fue cortesía de la tarjeta de crédito Uchiha).

Pero si Naruto examinara con detenimiento los eventos, se daría cuenta que _extrañamente _Sasuke sabia donde llevarlo, lamentablemente el rubio no percibió que tanto lo conocía "el nuevo", y aunque realmente disfruto la comida… algo _era extraño_; en fin, lo que sí sabe es que aunque la conversación era dirigida por el mas callado y misterioso, también sucedió algo que por primera vez Naruto había hecho, contesto sin rodeos o medias palabras… y es que el moreno le preguntaba con mucho empeño sobre sus intereses e inquietudes que, Naruto no tuvo la fuerza, ni las intenciones de evadir los temas; en cambio, sí rubio tenía alguna oportunidad de saber más del moreno, este le respondía de manera fría y cortante, pero sobre todo… algo de decía que siempre contestaba con la verdad.

Sasuke es muy extraño.

Su forma de hablar, su actitud… todo le llamo la atención como nunca antes lo había sentido, de alguna forma sus sentidos se aturden al sentirse observado por sus obscuras cuencas; ahora que lo piensa con detenimiento, cree que es muy abrumador lo que siente por él, cuando hablan pareciera que se conocen de toda la vida… y Naruto se desespera con facilidad, ¡es que no sabe que más pensar! ¿por qué se siente así? ¿Por qué no pude pasar de él como de los demás? ¡¿Por qué le cree que esto ya le había pasado?!

Sasuke es…

De pronto se da cuenta, ¡realmente _no lo conoce_! Es un extraño y no debería pensar tanto en él como lo está haciendo… aunque no puede evitarlo, se lamenta.

Es entonces que decide no hacer nada al respecto, debe tratarlo como a uno más de sus compañeros y no darle tanta importancia… a pesar de que la tarde fue maravillosa junto a él, sin importar que la comodidad que sintió fue extraordinaria y que decir de lo atento que estaba a todas sus reacciones… ¡ningún "extraño" le había puesto tanta atención antes"!

¡No! ¡No debe…! ¡No quiere seguir pensando en cosas como esa!

Con esa resolución, se levanta y comienza a alistarse, al salir de su hogar es llevado por su madre a la escuela.

- Cariño – oye su llamado -¿sucede algo?

- No mamá ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dice distraídamente.

- Ayer regresaste algo tarde y parecías muy pensativo, hoy en el desayuno apenas si hablaste y…

- No te preocupes mami, tu hijito no tiene nada – habla con un tono burlesco que la molesta inmediatamente

- Naruto – le advierte

- Kushina – le arremeda

- … - lo mira de reojo y se para en un alto – si paso algo o tienes algún problema…

- No mamá – interrumpe con humor - sólo me estoy adaptando… recuerda que los primeros días no son fáciles

- Está bien, ya no insistiré – guardan silencio por un momento, después continúan hablando de trivialidades durante el trayecto. Kushina estaciona el auto y da las ultimas indicaciones para que el rubio haga después de la escuela, pero de pronto nota que ya no tiene la atención de su hijo – ahora si me estas preocupando ¿Quién es ese muchacho?

- No lo sé – contesta mecánicamente al ver a Sasuke acercarse a su auto.

- ¿lo conoces? – sigue insistiendo la pelirroja.

- No, pero… - la excusa muere en sus labios al ver como "el desconocido" le saluda con un gesto.

- Pues parece que él si – es lo último que Naruto oye antes de sentir que su madre baja y va hacia Sasuke, inmediatamente la imita e intercepta antes que ella diga algo.

- Hey Sasuke – saluda y se adelanta pero inmediatamente siente a su madre de tras si - ¿no se te hace tarde para las clases? ¡vámonos! – comienza a caminar pero nota que no lo sigue.

- Naruto, tú eres el que llega tarde – reprende pero mira atentamente a la mujer que va detrás de él.

- Hola yo soy Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki – se presenta.

- Mucho gusto señora – le da la mano y ella responde con un fuerte apretón – Uchiha Sasuke.

- Si, sie ¡Que gusto! luego nos vemos – la despide pero es ignorado.

- ¿Esperabas a mi hijo? - pregunta muy interesada – o es que…

- Si señora, soy nuevo al igual que Naruto y quiero salir con él – al oír esa explicación, los Uzumaki inmediatamente tienen un sobresalto, el rubio se pone tan rojo y nervioso que evita mirar la sorpresa de su madre.

- ¡Oye idiota! eso se oye muy raro – replica con pena el rubio.

- Pues es la verdad – después de oír eso, a la madre del rubio no le cabe ninguna duda. Nunca había tratado con algún _pretendiente _de su hijo y no sabe qué hacer exactamente, pero no es tan malo...

Como se perdió en sus pensamientos no percibió cuando es que ambos jóvenes comenzaron a discutir… por la forma en la que se hablan y miran le parece que se llevan muy bien, saber esto le alegra enormemente.

- Me agradas – declara finalmente la progenitora – ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- Claro señora – dice de la forma más amable que puede mientras evita mirar la mueca de burla que hace el rubio.

- Cuida a mi hijo – la actitud tan afable de su madre hace que Naruto enrojezca más.

- Mamá ¿Por qué le dices _eso_ a alguien que apenas has visto? – pregunta con molestia el rubio pero nuevamente es ignorado.

- No se preocupe, será un placer – responde Sasuke dejando perplejo a su "compañero" – por cierto debo pedirle una disculpa, ayer me acompaño hasta tarde y no pude avisar…

- ¡Oh! ¡no tengas cuidado! – dice despreocupadamente antes de pedirle su celular - este es el número de la casa para que puedas comunicarte – se lo regresa y Sasuke inmediatamente lo guarda. Naruto hace ruidos extraños para hacerse notar, pero lamentablemente es ignorado por ambos.

- Gracias, de hecho hoy iremos a comer a un lugar que me recomendaron – dice tranquilamente el moreno y el blondo no hace más que preguntarse _¿no se supone que debería invitarme primero? _

- ¡Qué bien! Espero que lo disfruten – habla con sinceridad la señora Uzimaki.

- Si, ojala sea de su agrado – Naruto deja de quejarse pues ahora siente que Sasuke voltea a verlo, de hecho está seguro que su madre distingue perfectamente la increíble sonrisa que le dirige ¡¿porque su corazón late tan rápido?!

- No digas guarradas, mi mamá va pensar alguna tontería – contesta molesto a la invitación implícita que recibe, trata de evitar ambas miradas que siente pero no logra calmarse.

- ¡Naruto! ¡esos modales! – habla la susodicha y tira de una oreja a su hijo.

- ¡Kushina! No seas molesta ¡auch! – se queja con más fuerza - ¡¿no se te hace tarde para trabajar?! – pregunta a su progenitora e inmediatamente se siente libre.

- Es verdad, – está por despide pero antes de voltearse completamente – Hey Sasuke ¿te gustaría venir a comer con nosotros mañana?

- Me encantaría / ¡¿Qué?! – se oye ambas respuestas al mismo tiempo.

- Hecho, nos vemos – finalmente Kushina se retira, dejando a un satisfecho Sasuke y a un consternado Naruto.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – alcanza a preguntar el rubio al ver que su madre se va.

- Llegaremos tarde – dice simplemente y comienza a caminar.

- No te hagas – advierte con seriedad nunca antes vista, pero aun así lo sigue.

- Después de clases ¿está bien? – pide Sasuke y de alguna manera el rubio no logra replicar, asiente con dificultad antes de tratar de regular a su agitado corazón; Naruto reconoce con pesar que esos ojos profundos han hecho que pierda la cabeza.

…

El día para Naruto comenzó de una manera _extraña_, posteriormente las clases le aburrieron como siempre, más aún porque no le toco muchas con Sasuke pero, de inmediato reacciona y se pregunta ¿desde cuándo necesita a ese tonto para pasar el día? Se reprende por las estupideces que piensa y se dirige con rapidez a la última clase, la de química.

Al llegar ve un lugar al lado de Chris, él uno de los pocos que no son idiotas en el aula, saluda y de inmediato es recibido con una sonrisa, Chirs le simpatiza … no tanto como para entablar una amistad, pero sí para conversar; en fin, tan pronto como comienzan a hablar el salón se va llenando, los más ruidosos son los miembros del equipo de Fotball, de hecho es difícil escuchar algo que no sean sus gritos eufóricos, son algo molestos pero el rubio los prefiere a la charla que mantienen algunas chicas, eso es mucho más aburrido. Naruto y su compañero hablan de lo fastidioso del día, pero pronto descubre que para su acompañante, esta es la única materia interesante… hasta ahí llego el agrado de que le tenía.

¿Quién en su sano juicio gusta de la química? Pregunta sin pensar.

- El que tú seas un tonto para la materia, no quiere decir que...

- Sie, si, ya sé – interrumpe pero - ¡oye! – reprende inmediatamente, pero ambos comienzan a reír.

- En fin, por cierto debido a tus resultados en la prueba diagnóstica que te hizo el profesor, ahora soy tu tutor.

- ¡Uh! Que bien – dice con molestia – me comenzabas a agradar.

- Hey, sólo seré tu tutor, no tu carcelero – se justifica y ambos siguen riendo – no será tan malo.

- Esperemos, sólo quiero advertirte que soy pésimo para las ciencias duras – indica solemnemente el bermejo.

- Ya tengo experiencia como tutor, además soy el mejor de la clase… no creo que tengamos problemas – analiza su compañero y le da una sonrisa cálida.

- Mmm bueno, si tú lo dices – es lo último que se oye pues entra el profesor y comienza el suplicio de Naruto.

Chris es un joven afable, muy amable para ser verdad y eso es una fortuna para Naruto, pues la clase es tan indescifrable que cada tanto pregunta por todo lo que dice el profesor…

La tortura termina, tanto para Naruto, que sentía que la materia era impartida en chino cantones, como para su compañero, que jamás había querido ahorcar a alguien que le pidiese ayuda para aclarar sus dudas, como hasta ahora. Cuando todos se disponían a salir, Naruto y su acompañante se queda un momento para organizarse, le ayudara en las horas libres que tenga, dos a la semana.

Al salir del salón, Naruto salta de la sorpresa ¡¿Cómo es que Sasuke está ahí?!

- Al fin sales – se queja mientras toma su mochila del piso – andando.

- Si jefe – se burla el rubio pero de igual forma lo sigue – nos vemos – se despide de su nuevo tutor y sólo alcanza ver la expresión sorprendida de este – oye ¿todavía no me has pedido acompañarte sabes? – pregunta con naturalidad el rubio, pero de inmediato se detienen; Sasuke lo mira fijamente y su semblante le dice todo, es como su pudiera leerlo, como si pudieran comunicarse sin palabras -¿a dónde vamos? – pregunta finalmente pues trata de distraerse, lo que ha sentido con una sola mirada es perturbador… además no le gusta las miradas que todos a su alrededor les dan.

- A comer – "aclara" con burla, salen del edificio y caminan por las jardineras.

- A comer – le arremeda – a comer ¿Qué? – pregunta con ironía.

- Fideos – ahora se dirigen al estacionamiento.

- ¡¿fideos?! – se muestra exaltado sin saber porque, Sasuke lo mira fijamente y… -¿Me llevaras a un restáurate italiano? – pregunta en un tono tentador.

- No – responde mientras se dirigen al estacionamiento.

- ¿tienes auto? – dice con verdadero interés, mirando hacia todos lados.

- No – sigue caminando y se detiene frente a un convertible rojo, abre la puerta y mira fijamente a Naruto - ¿Qué esperas?

- Mentiste, si tienes un auto – Naruto se molesta más de lo que debería, ¿Por qué no soporta la idea de que le mientan?

- No, no es mío – aclara y finalmente se mete.

- ¿entonces? – pregunta ya más tranquilo, se inclina al ver que Sasuke retrae la ventana y se recarga en el marco – dime – ordena seriamente. Sasuke sostiene la mirada pero no encuentra más que la determinación que hace tiempo no veía; Naruto se pregunta ¿Por qué parece que entristece de pronto?

- ¿Por qué tanto interés? – Sasuke habla de manera cortada, trata de tranquilizarse pero los recuerdos no lo permiten, mientras se aclara la garganta piensa en cuanto_ extraña _a Naruto.

- Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta – se burla y trata de evitar incomodar al moreno al hacer muecas graciosas, pero no deja de pensar en que le es raro tener tantas atenciones hacia alguien que no conoce – anda dime, ¿te lo haz robado? – finalmente ve algo más que tristeza en el semblante de Sasuke, parece ¿alivio?

- Mi hermano me lo presto – dice con molestia al encender el motor - ¿vas a entrar o no? – parece fastidiado,_ es mucho mejor tenerlo así_, piensa el rubio.

- Si, ya voy… - dice finalmente, se incorpora y se dirige a la otra puerta del auto; al entrar no puede evitar pensar en lo genial que es: asientos de cuero, muy buen equipo de sonido, espacioso y con un motor que ronronea como un pequeño gato a pesar de la alta velocidad - ¿tenemos prisa? – pregunta con algo de molestia – no vayas tan rápido.

- Pensé que te gustaría la velocidad – el Uchiha parece realmente extrañado por ese descubrimiento.

- La verdad es que mi padre maneja muy mal y estoy algo…

- Ciscado – repone ante la incomodidad del otro.

- Más o menos – dice con nervios.

Sigue un silencio un tanto incomodo, es llenado por una canción sintonizada por el rubio en la radio ¿desde cuándo se toma tantas atribuciones? ¿Por qué cree que puede hacer eso y más? Naruto deja de preguntarse tantas cosas _extrañas _al escuchar atentamente la canción.

La letra es… ¿un mensaje?

…

_ All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

_My bones ache, my skin feels cold_

_And I'm getting so tired and so old_

…

Naruto no percibe el tiempo que ha pasado, desde que escucha la música se ha limitado a mirar sin discreción a Sasuke… repasa incontablemente sus obscuras hebras rebeldes, que por extraño que parezca, son tan brillantes que no parecen reales, y que decir de la claridad de su piel, con ella crea un perfecto contraste que llama a no perder detalle del cuerpo que esta junto a él; el rubio respira profundamente antes de posar sus azules cuencas en el amplio torso de su compañero, se ha dado cada de que con cada respiro, sube y baja los pectorales que no sabía le quitaban el aliento… ahora vuelve a mirar sus largas y finas extremidades, desde sus "delicadas" manos, hasta sus torneadas piernas… todo lo que la posición en la que se encuentra deja ver.

_ I want so much to open your eyes_

_'Cause I need you to look into mine_

Al oír esa estrofa... siente que fue escrita para él.

Sasuke detiene el auto pues al parecer han llegado, apaga el motor y voltea a ver a su compañero…

- _Tell me, that you'll open your eyes_ – susurra junto a la voz que canta.

- Sasuke – llama inconscientemente el rubio…

…

El momento _incómodo_ ha pasado, después de pronunciar el nombre del moreno Naruto salió casi huyendo del auto, rápidamente fue interceptado por el Uchiha, que sin decir nada más, lo condujo a lo que parece ser un restaurante de comida asiática…

…

- ¡Wow! realmente no esperaba esto – declara el rubio al observar con detenimiento el local.

- Estas muy occidentalizado – explica Saske al sentarse y esperar al camarero.

- Daaa, tonto, siempre he vivido en EU y partes de Europa… lamento no tener desarrollada mi faceta de cultura asiática – se disculpa con ironía.

- Te ayudare – declara y de inmediato pide dos órdenes de algo llamado Ramen - ¿Sabes hablar japonés? – pregunta de pronto para interrumpir la extensa explicación del rubio de por qué las verduras apestan ¿Cómo es que llegaron a ese tema?

- No… - niega inmediatamente - ¿japonés? ¿Por qué tendría que hablarlo? –pregunta con mucha confusión el rubio.

- Tus padres son japoneses ¿no? – declara mientras cruza los brazos sobre la mesa y disecciona con la mirada sus reacciones – te debieron enseñar algo.

- Pues… sé decir _vete a la #$%&_ en japonés, ¿eso cuenta? – pregunta con alegría.

- No – dice Sasuke con un tono mortal.

- Oye ¿Por qué la molestia? No es el fin del mundo – se burla el rubio pero de inmediato para al ver la actitud del otro.

- Tal vez sí lo sea - ¿es pesar lo que oye Naruto? Que extraño.

- ¡oh! Por favor – el rubio bufa, pero antes de seguir la discusión recuerda lo que paso en la mañana – Hey Sasuke, ¿Por qué fuiste tan amable con mi madre?

- No soy un patán, no tengo porque no ser "amable" – responde pero siente la mirada inquisidora del rubio – hay que caerle bien a la familia ¿no? – ahora un calor indescriptible se instala en Naruto.

- No digas cosas tan "raras" – dice con un tono nervioso.

- ¿te incomoda?

- Si – ahora el rubio parece molesto

- Lo seguiré haciendo – declara sin importancia Sasuke.

- Por alguna extraña razón lo sé… pero te haré una última pregunta sobre ese tema, sólo promete que no me contestaras cosas guarras como antes – pide seriamente el rubio, ve que Sasuke le pone atención pero con la mirada le comunica que debe hablar primero

- ¡ah! Está bien, prometo no decir cosas "raras" ¿está bien? – pregunta con fastidio y obtiene un gesto de afirmación del rubio – dime.

- A que te refieres con eso de que "quieres salir conmigo"

- … - Sasuke se quiebra la cabeza para no responder con lo primero que piensa - es obvio, quiero ser tu amigo… conocer lugares juntos, mostrarte algunas cosas, que me conozcas mejor, eso… ¿te molesta?

- No, es sólo que…

- No estás acostumbrado

- Sí, es abrumador y…

- ¿No te interesa? –pregunta Sasuke y Naruto no puede evitar su semblante, se le ve realmente abatido… ¡no quiere hacerlo sentir mal!

- La verdad es que nunca me había pasado, pero… algo me dice que deberíamos ser amigos – sonríe y contagia al moreno – aunque te advierto que soy muy pesado.

- Lo sé – repone inmediatamente y ríe cuando ve la inconformidad del blondo.

- Que gracioso, pues tú no eres un linda florecita ¿sabes?

- No soy una flor y no quiero serlo.

- Eso crees – dice para molestarlo pero llegan las ordenes - ¡fideos! – recibe el ancho plato con alegría y comienza a buscar un tenedor.

- Se llama Ramen y no hay tenedores – explica con molestia el azabache, mientras toma un par de palillos, los separa y comienza a comer – realmente lo odio – susurra mientras siente la mirada azulina.

- Yo no puedo hacer eso – señala con molestia el rubio – pueden traerme un…

- Mira – interrumpe Sasuke al tomar la mano de Naruto y colocar entre sus dedos los palillos, le ayuda sostener uno de ellos entre el pulgar y el dedo medio – evita que toque el pulgar – explica mientras ubica el segundo palillo entre el pulgar y el dedo índice – este debe sostenerse por el pulgar, y por el índice – sigue explicando a pesar de la mirada perdida del rubio - deben quedar paralelos, ahora muévelos – de manera mecánica el rubio sigue las indicaciones, siente que lo que hace es como montar en una bicicleta… _esto _es como algo que nunca olvidara - bien, ahora levanta ese trozo de papel… - ordena e inmediatamente lo hace a la perfección Naruto se pregunta ¿Cómo es que lo logro?

- ¡oh! Soy bueno en esto – presume mientras levanta uno de los panes que están frente a él.

- Ni te imaginas – dice con ¿alegría? – sólo no olvides no apoyar los pasillos en tu boca.

- Es pan comido – dice mientras toma un trozo de carne se su plato – y a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que voy a comer?

- Miso Ramen… - el desconcierto en el rostro del rubio le dice que es como si no hubiera explicado nada.

- No tiene tan buena pinta – dice mientras mira con detenimiento el plato.

- Lo amaras -¿Cómo es que esta tan seguro?

- mmm bueno – cede no muy convencido, toma un poco el fideo y… al probarlo siente un fuerte golpe de nostalgia ¡nunca había tenido algo _así_! ¡su garganta se cierra y quiere soltar un suspiro lastimero!... ¡no puede…! No sabe como pero sigue comiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, además la sonrisa melancólica de Sasuke no ayuda en nada -¿Cómo…? – apenas si logra decir antes de seguir comiendo.

- Te dije que lo amarías – Sasuke también come y se sumergen en un silencio nostálgico y melancólico.

Después de la primera ronda, Naruto pude otro plato.

Sasuke está más que feliz, aun cuando percibe indicios de lágrimas por parte del rubio, eso no es nada que no haya previsto; él ha terminado y se dispone a ver comer a su compañero, por un momento la tristeza es tanta que desearía gritar pero pronto se dice a sí mismo que debe resistir.

- ¿Satisfecho? – pregunta al ver que el rubio disminuye el ritmo para comer.

- … - el silencio es agobiante.

- Naruto – llama con preocupación pues no sabe lo que sucede, el rostro del rubio está inclinado… su cabello cubre algo más que su frente.

- ¿Por qué me siento así? – pregunta al borde del llanto el blondo - ¿Por qué extrañaba este sabor?

- El Ramen siempre te gusto… - Naruto de inmediato lo mira como si hubiera dicho una locura.

- Pero jamás lo había comido – responde de manera lastimera.

- Tal vez no lo recuerdas

- … - - si debe ser eso – Naruto decide dejar se pensar, ojala pueda dejar de sentir también.

Después de bastante tiempo mirándose y reconfortándose.

- Vámonos – pide de manera afligida el de ojos azules. Desvía el rostro y se levanta, camina con pesadez y sin pensarlo llega al auto.

- ¿estás bien? – pregunta con verdadera preocupación. ¿Por qué esto le parece tan raro al rubio? Como si fuera increíble oír esa pregunta para

- si, sólo… - Sasuke lo mira con incredulidad pero espera pacientemente a que termine – hay que volver otro día – pide con tristeza, aunque eso no es totalmente positivo Sasuke sabe que hay un avance.

- Cuando quieras

Rápidamente ambos jóvenes suben al auto y Naruto comienza a indicar como llegar a su hogar…

Sasuke trata de animarlo distrayendo su atención y aunque no lo demuestre, Naruto le agradece infinitamente. Llegan a la casa Uzumaki y Naruto se despide con tristeza, antes de salir Sasuke le pide que descanse y que se cuide, el rubio se pone tan reviso que le responde en voz alta que no lo moleste, sale nuevamente del auto como si huyera y entra corriendo a su casa, cierra la puesta y de inmediato la abre.

- Sasuke – llama desde la puerta – gracias – le da una pequeña sonrisa y se despide con un gesto antes de cerrar. Naruto no puede ver la enorme sonrisa que se instala en el rostro del moreno.

- Falta poco – susurra antes de salir a toda velocidad, convenciéndose de lo bien que ha salido todo.

* * *

¿Entonces?

¿qué tal?

Las predicciones "fueron" acertadas, pero... mejor esperemos hasta que termine la historia.

Ya saben la dinamica, dejen sus comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones... todo en un revw.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
